prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
New Diva On The Block
New Diva On The Block is the fifteenth episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Summer Rae is introduced to the other ladies. Eva Marie has to talk with her parents. Nikki has the possibility of life without her boyfriend. Recap Three things in this life are certain: Death, taxes and “Total Divas.” And good news to all those poor souls parched from an unholy drought of Brie Mode, the confused followers waving “Girl Bye” to no one in particular and cat enthusiasts chronicling King Louis fan-fictions across their Tumblrs, because we. Are. BACK (back-back on top of the world). And with Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan's wedding on the horizon, wedding bells are a’ringin’ and casting a long shadow over the party-hearty ladies of E!’s newest hit. For one, the upcoming nuptials have driven Nikki Bella headlong into a rut. She’s on break from her relationship with John Cena after his “no kids, no marriage” talk in last season's finale, and spends the majority of this hour wringing her hands over whether to cast her lot in with the lone wolf or risk wading back into the singles pool to potentially find a guy who's more open to the idea of starting a family. An eleventh-hour text from Cena inviting Nikki to a romantic rendezvous seems to open up the possibility of a proposal, or at least reconciliation, though the episode ends just as their sunset meeting gets going so we don't see what the conversation entails just yet. Eva Marie, meanwhile, is drifting further and further up a creek with each passing day, as she's eloped with her boyfriend Jonathan and neglected to inform her less-than-supportive family. The rest of the Divas (Naomi especially), Sandra the seamstress and even Jonathan himself attempt to relate what a terrible, terrible course of action this is, and yet “Eva the Diva’s” grand solution is to literally wipe her (shared) apartment of any traces that her husband lives there and hope for the best when the brood comes to visit. Spoiler alert: This plan does not work, and she ends the episode more or less disowned. As for resident, already-married veteran Natalya, she's left to shoot newcomer/potential usurper Summer Rae the side-eye while engaging in a little #BrieMode-esque nonsense of her own, bumping booties with Cameron's boyfriend Vinnie at the club and narrowly avoiding arrest in the process. But hey, she didn't text Stephanie McMahon this time, so progress is progress, right? Image Gallery New Diva on the Block 1.jpg New Diva on the Block 2.jpg New Diva on the Block 3.jpg New Diva on the Block 4.jpg New Diva on the Block 5.jpg New Diva on the Block 6.jpg New Diva on the Block 7.jpg New Diva on the Block 8.jpg New Diva on the Block 9.jpg New Diva on the Block 10.jpg New Diva on the Block 11.jpg New Diva on the Block 12.jpg New Diva on the Block 13.jpg New Diva on the Block 14.jpg New Diva on the Block 15.jpg New Diva on the Block 16.jpg New Diva on the Block 17.jpg New Diva on the Block 18.jpg New Diva on the Block 19.jpg New Diva on the Block 20.jpg New Diva on the Block 21.jpg New Diva on the Block 22.jpg New Diva on the Block 23.jpg New Diva on the Block 24.jpg New Diva on the Block 25.jpg New Diva on the Block 26.jpg New Diva on the Block 27.jpg New Diva on the Block 28.jpg New Diva on the Block 29.jpg New Diva on the Block 30.jpg New Diva on the Block 31.jpg New Diva on the Block 32.jpg New Diva on the Block 33.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #15 at WWE.com * New Diva On The Block on WWE Network Category:2014 television events